


Losing You

by maria_soederberg



Category: Red Carpet Diaries (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:14:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: Phoebe’s dream came true. She was able to get a role in Hollywood and met her soulmate. But only after a short time, her dream turned into a nightmare. Will she be able to save her dream or is it too late?





	Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Phoebe Menashi 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 10 minutes

Phoebe comes home after a terrible day at set. Someone leaked Teja’s, Victoria’s and Matt’s secrets and everyone thinks it was her. But the saddest part for her is, that Matt believed it that he really thinks she would do something like that. They shared so much together, she exposed herself completely to him, she showed him the real her but still, he thinks she is like all other girls in Los Angeles. She really thought Matt loves her as much as she does, but she was wrong.

She walks up to her balcony and looks over the street.

“I imagine this all completely different. This all is a nightmare.” Phoebe sighed to herself

“Iowa?"

Phoebe flinched and looks behind her.

“Can I join you? I also have your favourite ice cream."

Phoebe chuckles. "Because of the ice cream you can join me.”

“Good that I got it with me." Seth sits down next to her and holds one spoon towards her and the ice bucket.

“Wanna talk?”

Phoebe takes both and starts eating. “I don’t know where to start.”

Seth puts one arm around her, and she leans into him. “Start from the beginning, I have time.”

“Okay, well, I was looking forward to this day but got disappointed. First, the director changed everything all the time, and at the end of the set, someone leaked secrets of my co-stars and now everyone thinks I am the one who is behind it. Victoria attacked me and I fell into a real painting and now it’s damaged and can’t be healed. But the worst part of all is that Matt believed that I would do something like that.” Phoebe starts crying.

Seth pulls her closer and kisses her head. "He is an idiot for that. Everyone who knows you knows that you wouldn’t do something like that." Seth affirms.

“This is all a nightmare Seth. I am alone.”

“You are not Iowa, and I am so sorry you have to experience the bad side of LA.” He strokes little circles on her back and tries to calm her down.

She eats the ice cream further. “Can I stay with you Seth?”

“In my apartment?”

Phoebe nods and looks up into his blue eyes.

“Yes, I don’t want to leave you alone now," Seth responds and kisses her forehead. “Let’s go in, you start freezing.” He offers her his hand and she take it and follows him into his apartment. “I make the bed ready for you okay?”

Phoebe nods and sits down on the sofa, hugging the pillow. Seth looks heartbroken at her he can’t bear seeing her like that. He hates Matt for hurting her like this.

After making the bed ready for her he goes back into the living room to tell her the bed is ready. But when he arrived, he saw her fallen asleep on the sofa, still hugging the pillow. Carefully Seth puts her up bridal style and carries her into his bedroom and lays her down into the bed. Putting the sheets above her without waking her up and kisses her head. He leaves the room and shuts the door carefully and goes back to the living room. He lies down on the sofa and tries to find sleep.

 

One hour later he wakes up again and hears noises. He sits up, stroke above his face and listen to the noises. When he realised what it is his heart breaks. Next to him, in his bed he can hear her sobbing and crying. He doesn’t know what to do, but he can’t leave her like this. He stands up gets a box with handkerchiefs and goes to the door of his room, knocking lightly.

“Come in," Phoebe says with a soft voice.

“Iowa." He sits next to her and holds the box to her, and she takes handkerchief after another.

“I love him so much Seth.”

“I know.” Seth strokes her hair.

“I wish I never met him. I wish I wouldn’t be so hurt, because he isn’t.”

“He is hurt.”

“No, I saw a picture from him after set. He looks happy with his friends, but I am here and crying next to a friend. I hate him.” Phoebe cries even more.  
Seth lies down next to her and Phoebe cuddles on him. “I hate him.”

“Try to sleep again Iowa, stop thinking about him for now. He doesn’t deserve these tears.” Seth strokes her arm and hair, holding her close in his arms.

“I fucked up, Seth.”

“Oh no-no-no. Stop saying something like that. He is the one who fucked up. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

Seth looks in her eyes. "Do you understand?"

Phoebe nods and closes her eyes, cuddling more on him. In his arms, Phoebe finds peace for this night.

 

At the next morning Phoebe wakes up in a cold bed, Seth already left. Phoebe gets up and goes into the living room seeing Seth in the kitchen making breakfast.

“Morning, Iowa. How did you sleep?”

“Better after you came in. Thank you, Seth."

Seth puts the plates on the table and sits down. Phoebe sits down next to him.

“There is nothing to thank me for. I am your friend, and I will always be there for you. Always. Never forget that."

Phoebe smiles. “Still thank you.”

Seth smiles too and put a pancake on her plate and gives her the chocolate cream.

“You know exactly what I need." Phoebe laughs and takes the chocolate cream and prepares her pancake and starts eating.

“Mmh they are perfect." Seth looks at her and smiles.

“Glad you like it."

The whole day Seth and Phoebe do some funny activities together to distract Phoebe from the thought ‘Matt’ At night, both stands in front of Seth apartments.

“Do you want to stay a little bit longer?”

“If there is no problem then I’d love to.”

“There is no problem with staying. Come in then."

Phoebe goes in throws herself on the sofa. “Why do you have such a comfortable sofa?"

Seth laughs and Phoebe joins. "I brought one?”

“Yeah, I should think about that too.”

 

Suddenly Phoebes phone rings on the table, both look at the caller ID – Matt Rodriguez. Phoebe sits up and stares on the phone.

“Shall I take it?"

Phoebe nods and fumbles with her hands. "Levine.”

“Where is Phoebe?”

“With me, why?”

“I need to talk with her.”

“Why?”

“That’s none of your business, I need to talk to her please.” Seth looks at Phoebe and she holds the hand towards him. Seth gives her the phone.

"What do you want?" Phoebe asks with a cold voice.

“I want to apologize," Matt admits. “I am sorry for the words I said, I should’ve believed you.”

“Yeah you should have.”

“I am sorry. I love you and it was terrible to think it was you.”

“Well, you should’ve known better Matt.”

“Phoebe, please don’t push me away.”

“That’s what you did Matt. You pushed me away. You lost me the moment you believed the gossip more than the fact you know about me.”

“I am sorry. I have trust issues.”

“So, do I Matt. But this between us is over. I can’t do this again.”

“Please, no... Don’t.”

“Never call this number again Matt.”

“Phoebe please.”

“Goodbye. I wish you all the best.”

“Phoe-" Before Matt could end the sentence Phoebe ends the phone and put her phone on silence and lays it down on the table screen down.

“How do you feel Iowa?”

“Empty? Heartbroken?" Phoebe sighs. “I love him Seth, and I wish I don’t. I regret loving him." Phoebe cuddles in the arm of Seth and he holds her close.

Two hours later the doorbell rings, and both look at each other. “I go, wait here Iowa." Seth stands up and goes to the door and opens it to reveal Matt standing in his doorstep.

“Is Phoebe here? She is not at home, so I assumed she is here.”

“She is but she isn’t available for you, so you better leave.”

“Let me talk to her.”

“You did on the phone and I guess she made it clear.”

“But I am sorry.”

“Rodriguez, sometimes sorry isn’t enough for the action you’ve done.”

Matt looks down. "Can you at least give her the roses?”

“No. Leave now."

Matt looks at Seth and then behind him, Seth turns around and sees Phoebe standing there.

“Phoebe, talk to me.” Matt takes a step forwards, but Seth holds him back.

“Leave now."

Matt looks at Phoebe with pleading eyes. "You heard him Matt. I already told you, we are through. There is no us anymore. Move on.”

“But I can’t move on without you. I lo-”

“Stop! Leave now or I make Seth do it.”

Matt looks at Seth who looks at him angry. “You heard her. Leave or I make you leave.”

Matt looks a last time at Phoebe. "So, I fucked up really bad?”

Phoebe nods. "Yes, this is over. Forever.”

Matt looks in her eyes, seeing the brokenness he put at her. He nods and tries to hold back the tears but can’t.

“Goodbye Phoebe, I hope you find someone who can make you happy. Someone who isn’t an idiot like I am."

Matt's voice breaks at the end and then he leaves, looking back one last time.

Seth closes the door and rushed to Phoebe who broke down to the floor. “Why does it hurt so much?”

Seth takes her in his arms. "I wish I could take away the pain. I wish I could, but I can’t." Seth kisses her hair.

“I think I will leave Los Angeles for a while. Go back to Iowa for some weeks, just clearing my head.”

“But-”

“But this won’t change my feelings, I know but being back in a familiar place could make it less hurtful.” She explains. “I know this might be weird now. But would you join me?"

Seth looks at her bewildered. "You want me to come with you to Iowa?"

Phoebe laughs at his face. "Yes Levine, that’s what I asked you. I don’t have any friends back in Iowa, you are my only friend beside Chazz, but he can’t leave LA easily.”

“Then I will join my friend to Iowa." Phoebe smiles and Seth does the same. "I hope I can help you get your mind off of things."

 

The next day Seth and Phoebe leaves Los Angeles for a while, and Phoebe hopes to forget Matt one day. And maybe one day being able to look at photos of Matt but not feeling anything anymore, to finally be happy without him, but she knows that Seth and Chazz will be there to help her reach that state and she is grateful every day of her life to know to handsome human being like the two of them.


End file.
